


Sulcus Inter-Chill

by Desertwolf



Series: SOTE is my life, my love, my only one [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, SotE, avagy első félév az orvosin, de örülni fogsz neki, egy medikus naplója, fájdalom, fájni fog, jönni fog a mentőaoutó, most már csak bent kell maradni, naaaa, no life, orvosi egyetem, szenvedés, és mint egy jó ragaszkodó náthától tőled se fognak soha teljesen megszabadulni, és te ezt imádni fogod, örüljééé felvettek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertwolf/pseuds/Desertwolf
Summary: Az eleje egy kevés kis önismertetés, de amugy meg ki akartam magamból adni ezt a félévet. Nem igazán érdekel, ha tele van helyesírási hibával, régóta tudom, hogy nem tudom írni. De max ha valami tájékoztató jellege van az egésznek diákok számára, akkor már jó. (Amugy is önnyugtatás céljából készült, saját magam számára)





	Sulcus Inter-Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Ja igen, gondoltam rendes leszek és szólok előre: Kurvasokat káromkodok (de csak a stressz miatt)

Utálom az embereket. Hülyék, felelőtlenek, csalnak, becsapnak, hazudnak és nem éreznek semmit amikor megsértenek valakit. Önzőek, azt hiszik övék minden és a világ egész fájdalma mindig az ő vállukat nyomja, nincsenek tekintettel a másikra és amikor megkérdezik ’ szia, hogy vagy?’ a legkevésbé se várják azt a választ, hogy ’köszönöm, nagyszerűen’. Ezt így mind tudva egyetlen kérdés merül fel benne: Én mi a faszt keresek az orvosi egyetemen??! De most komolyan utálom az embereket és egy olyan szakmát választok, ahol a mindennapi munkám abból áll, hogy mentem a kis szerencsétlen seggüket a saját maguk okozta hülyeségüktől. Amikor megkérdeznek miért is akarok orvos lenni tanácstalan vagyok és az egyetlen begyakorlott válaszom az, hogy ’hát azért mert ez érdekel’. Magában igaz is az állítás, de még én se jöttem rá a dolog mélyebb rejtelmeire. Az egyetlen dolog amiben biztos vagyok, az hogy ha sebészi témáról kezdesz el beszélni, akkor már figyelek is, mint a jó kisdiák, de hát minek is itt kerülgetni a tényt; ez érdekel. Ma megkérdezel mi akarok lenni, a válasz 100% hogy SEBÉSZ lesz. Jó-jó, de mégis milyen sebész, mert hát azért van az ember hogy kíváncsi legyen. Erre a válaszom már kicsit összetettebb. Válaszlehetőség és azok valószínűségei: 49% Szívsebész, 1% Idegsebész (befigyel, hogy még nem volt neuróm), 50% Még nem tudom.

Amikor bekerülsz orvosira meg van a nagy lila felhő hogy ’hűűű orvosi, de jóó’ csak azt felejtik el elmondani, hogy az a lila felhő, nem lila felhő, hanem halványlila dunszt, ami nem is tied(hanem a szenioré), mert neked nincs, de kurvára semmi fogalmad, hogy mi vár rád. Menjünk csak sorba, hogy hogyan telt ez a félév. (Mondjuk még elötte leszögezném, hogy én imádom ezt az egészet, én egy mazochista állat vagyok, egy „sick-fuck” mint ahogy azt már gimiben megjegyezte egy kedves osztálytársam. Szóval én imádom ezt a nyomást, a hajtást, meg az orvosit, a kihívás az életem. Csak pár dolgot utálok, de azt nagyon, ezek pedig; az emberek és most még csak a fejlődéstan jut így eszembe…tudniillik az a halott csecsemővel teli embriológia könyv a sátán műve és megérdemli, hogy a pokolban égjen el mindenki aki eme átoknak a megalkotásában részt vállalt)

Kezdjük is a legutáltabb dologgal; EMBEREEEEEK. És igen az egyetemen lesznek emberek, méghozzá sok. Na mivel én nagyon utálom őket, ezért csak a legfontosabbakat jegyzem meg, még mielött elmerülnék egy több száz oldalas doktori tanulmányban az emberek utálatáról. Sok az ember, és nagy többségük (HUHH nagy levegő, mer nehéz szavak következnek..) az a legemberibb ember akivel találkozni fogsz. (hehh már azt hitted, de nem, most tényleg)  Olyan emberekkel fogsz találkozni akik, önként, minden rosszindulat, orrfacsarás nélkül odamennek bárkihez akit úgy látnak, hogy bajban van; legyen az csak egy szédülő gyalogos vagy egy a hányásában eszméletlenül fekvő rémretkes hontalan (no offense). És egy pillanatnyi időre se merül fel bennük, hogy hát ez nem egy”rendes” ember, mert az utcán él, baszki ezek odamennek hozzá tök nyugodtan és megkérdezik, hogy minden rendben van-e, minden ellenszenv nélkül. (És ezt be is vallom figyelemre méltó, mert én tudom nem lennék rá képe; szégyen) Azok az emberek, akik orvosira mennek SZERETIK AZ EMBEREKET. És ez egy hatalmas erély!! (én meg csak ülök és nézek ki a fejemből elmélkedve, hogy mégis mit lehet rajtuk szeretni)

Mindenki kedves lesz. Bármelyik csoporttársadhoz fordulsz, aranyos embereket találsz, és pont ezért is fog olyan kurva szarul esni, amikor rájössz, hogy ezek a kedves-aranyos emberek rohadtul a képedbe hazudnak amikor megkérdezed vizsgaidőszakban tőlük, hogy mégis milyen jegyet kaptak. Szóval mielőtt meglepődnél és még te éreznéd magad szarul a kis ketteseddel vagy hármasoddal, csak szólok előre, kurváral esélytelen hogy bárki akit megkérdezel olyan tökéletes élettel rendelkezik, hogy elősre átment a vizsgán méghozzá (HATÁSSZÜNET) ötössel; WOW, such meglepetés (am be  lehet négyessel is jászani ezt a kártyát). Szóval ezek a kedves drága emberek nem fogják megmondani a valódi jegyüket. Hogy miért? Franc tudja…talán szégyellik, hogy csak kettes, de akkor elárulok neked még valamit: Kurvára nem számít, hogy milyen jegyet kapsz. Sőt az se hogy hányadszorra mész. Ha megvan, akkor megvan. Neked csak ennyit kell tudnod. És azért, csak ennyit, mert ez egy rohadt nehéz egyetem. A tantárgyak nem olyanok, mint egy gimis rajtzóra, mindegyik tárgyba belegebedsz, ha akarod ha nem és ennyi, kurva nehéz. Kész. Pont. Azzal, hogy megvan a vizsgád; te már ász vagy, már benn vagy és csak ez az egy számít!! Nem az amit az „ötös” gyerek gondol rólad, meg az „ötös” gyerek az bekaphatja.

Ja de amugy a kedvencem: Én is azt hittem, ’lófaszt, miért hazudnának a jegyeikről?’ aztán egyik nap még vizsgára készülve konzultáció elött ott ülök barátnémmal, nevezzük Hidrofülnek (majd ha lesz előadásod az öreg proffal akkor megérted a nevet). Szóval Hidrofül meséli nekem, hogy előző este beszélt (nevezzük el őt is csak a vicc kedvéért) Kukával és Kuka azt mondta neki, hogy átment anatómián hármassal. Nézzük együtt WOW Kuka nem is nézett ki olyan okosnak anatból, no de minegy, tévedni emberi dolog. (hehe, na persze, de annál még emberibb a hazugság) 9:00- megnyílik az ajtó, alkezdődik a konzultáció, nézzük nagyba a preparátumokat  Hidrofüllel,  emberek jönnek-mennek, nem nagy szó. DE, hohó, de egyszer csak ki látnak meg kialvatlan-vörös szemeim 10:20-kor belépni a bonci-monci terem ajtaján, ááá te biztos nem tudnád, na tippelj, ha Kukára tippeltél, akkor barátom eltaláltad. Kuka belép az ajtón enyhe sötét karikákat visel szemei alatt sminkként (még hogy a férfiak nem sminkelnek!), meglát engem; intek neki jól begyakorol barátságos mosolyommal ő ezt viszonozza egy hasonló fejbiccentéssel. Meglátja Hidrofült és egyetlen érzelem lesz úrrá az arcán, amit szerény vigyorral próbált kínjában elfedni. Ez az érzelem egy szóban összefoglalható, mégpedig: AKURVAPICSÁBA. Mondanom se kell hogy még aznap este megbeszélték (Kuka és Hidrofül), hogy Kuka mégse ment át anaton, elbukott az embriológia teszten (ejj ez a fránya emrió)

Tovább a következő témára, csak röviden. Rá fogsz jönni, hogy teljesen értelmetlen bemenni minden előadásra, nem fogsz rájuk bejárni (most azt mondod ’DE!, hát dehogynem!’….Nem, én tudom, nem fogsz, de ha magadat akarod áltatni akkor csak nyugodtan, én nem akarok zavarni) Átesel nagy nehezen az első vizsgaidőszakon, és belátod életed legnagyobb hibája volt kihagyni az előadásokat. Újonnan született motivációval elhatározod hogy a kövi félévben bemész minden előadásra. (Akár egy újévi fogadalom, olyan könnyedséggel fogod leszarni ezt a törekvésedet is) Nekem személy szerint az anatómia előadás a gyengém, amint lekapcsolják a villanyt a vetítéshez én már be is aludtam. (FUN-Fact: Baromi jókat lehet aludni Hidrofül vállán, ha előtte kipárnázod a felületet egy sállal, Újabb FUN-Fact: Hidrofül vállán sírni is lehet és csak akkor fogja zavarni ha őt is összetaknyolod )

Kövi téma: Anatómia. Mindenki imádni fogja. Nem viccelek MINDENKI. Ha úgy érzed te vagy az egyetlen aki undorodik vagy nem bírja a szagokat/látványt, akkor érdemes megfigyelni hogy a Szeptember óta eltelt idő fordítottan arányos a boncolást/preparálást végző hallgatók számával. Nem szembetűnő, de ha direkben ezt figyeled akkor fel fog tűnni, hogy egyre többen tendálna a már (felsőbbévesek által) kipreparált testrészek felé azzal a kifogással, hogy ők most tanulják vagy megnézni, hogy hogyan futnak az izmok/erek/idegek. (Ugyebár gyakon két prepi lesz mindig, lesz a saját, amit a csoportnak kell ott boncolnia és lesz egy amit felsősök preparáltak ki teljesen. Az utóbbin általában minden fontosabb izom/ideg/ér látható, szóval ez alkalmas tanulásra, a saját, amit magatok preparáltok az inkább hogy mondjam felfedezős jellegű, de ott rajta lesznek a faschiák is meg ezen Demóztok, szóval előny ha behatóan ismered :D ) Lényegében egyre kevesebb ember fogja a saját végtagot preparálni, mondjuk benne van a pakliban hogy félnek mert lehet elvágnak egy olyan eret, amit meg kellett volna tartani, de ez csak kifogás. Elsőéves hallgató vagy, az a feladatod, hogy tanulj, ha elvágod az eret, onnantól te fogod a legjobban tudni, hogy ott bizony fut egy ért közvetlen a bőr alatt (mert te elvágtad még annó), de ez nem is arra megy ki hogy ki a legjobb. Meg kell tanulnod használni a szikét és azt hogy hogyan kell preparálni. Nincs benne semmi szégyen ha elrontod, mert még csak most tanulod! Senki nem várja el tőled, hogy minden orvosi képzettség nélkül amikor először fogsz a kezedben egy szikét, tudd hogy hol fut az ér, milyen mélységben kell vágni, milyen szögben tartsd a szikét, miért hosszanti irányba vágj. Most tanulod, ILYENKOR SZABAD HIBÁZNI! ILYENKOR KELL HIBÁZNI! (Másodévben már egy csöppet gázos.)

Első órán nagy valószínűséggel meg fogják kérdezni hogy milyen orvosok akartok lenni és hát igen, ez benne van életem top 50 legviccesebb pillanatai között. Én is Amikor ülök a kis sebészi álmaimmal a sarokban a háromlábú széken órán (ó, btw ne hintázz a székkel, mert kurva könnyen kibillen alattad, belőlem is a tapasztalat beszél, szóval hidd el minden pénzt megér az ha nem kell a képedet a boncterem padlózatáról összekaparna. Ezt is csak akkor fogod belátni amikor majd mint egy jó kenődő kutyaszaron, úgy csúszol majd el a földre kiömlött hullás-formalinos tócsán) szóval megkérdezi a tanár, hogy ki mi akar lenni; motyognak a többiek valamit. Aztán kérdi hogy ki akar gyerekorvos lenni és nem viccelek több mint a háromnegyed csoport felrakja a kezét, hát azt hittem ott esek össze a nevetéstől, már a könnyem kicsordult. Átnéztem Hidrofülre, a kis radiológus lelkemre megnyugvás remélve tőle, de az ő arcán is csak a ’MIAKURVAÉLET?’ megtestesülését láttam. (mármint nehogy félreérts, semmi problémám nincs a gyerekorvosokkal, csak maga a helyzet olyan komikus volt, mivel nem kevesebb mint 10 perccel a kérdés elhangzása elött Hidrofül azzal próbált nyugtatni, hogy ’nyugi, tuti lesznek itt sebészek is rajtad kívül’) A kezes-lábas poénok tömkelege, ami felső- és alsóvégtag preparálás közben született az egy másik történet.

Kövi: Orvosi Biofizika. ohhh boy, oohhhh boy. Mindenki utálja. (az én lelkem szereti ha fáj; úgyhogy én egy kicsit élveztem) Konkrétan a teljes fizikát átveszitek. Mindent. Ha sikerül megtalálnod Facebookon (sok szerencsék hozzá ) akkor nekem van teljes általam kidolgozott tételsorom a 2017/18 első félévére és odaadom szívesen, csak hát igen…sok szerencsét a megtalálással. A bifiz egy olyan tárgy, melynek szépségét nehéz meglátni, többek között azért mert nincs neki (száraz egy picit a tárgy), de ha lakik a lelkedben egy apró kütyü-buzi manó, akkor annak lehet tetszeni fog, amúgy meg nem.

Orvosi Kémia.: Kémia érettségi 2.0, szinte minden ugyanaz, csak megtanulod, hogy szubsztitúcióból meg addícóból van vagy 6 különböző mechanizmusú. (ezeknek a tételei is megvannak :P )

Orvos Biosz: Ha azt hiszed, áááh ez csak biosz, akkor drága, nagyon tévedsz. Kell venni egy 233 oldalas ártatlannak tűnő szűzies kis könyvet és azt hiszed ez egyszerű lesz. Bemész legelső előadásra ahol valószínűleg evolúciós fejlődéses téma lesz, még mindig azt hiszed, hogy egyszerű, a tanár is azt mondja hogy egyszerű. Jön a kövi előadás, ne ez már új infó, ’hmm’ mondod magadban, ’lehet itt még tanulni is kell egy kicsit’. Kövi előadás már szinte teljesen új infó és akkor rájössz, hát igen itt kell tanulni. Majd az ezt követő órán már egy büdös szót nem fogsz érteni, de az előadó ugyanolyan egyszerűséggel meg végig az összes c AMP, Tsnare, Vsnare, macula addherens és egyéb molekulákon hogy te csak nézel hogy ’melyik univerzumból teleportáltak ezek ide ÉS MIKOR??’ majd végső kétségbeesésedben kinyitod a kis 233 oldalas szűűzies könyvecskédet hogy választ kapj ártalmatlannak tűnő kérdéseidre, amikor is két mondatnál tovább nem tudsz olvasni mert az agyad nem győzi felfogni azt a mennyiségű sűrített információt. Tanulság: Ha úgy döntesz, hogy nem jársz be előadásra, mert ’ez egy egyszerű tárgy’, akkor amikor kinyitod a könyvet vagy legkésőbb a vizsgán életed legkellemetlenebb csalódása fog érni, mert ez egy PISZKOSUL NEHÉZ TANTÁRGY! Úgyhogy vagy kezd el évközben vagy ha olyan lusta önkínzó állat vagy mint én, akkor vizsgaidőszakban hagyjál rá minimum egy hetet.

Orvosi Biofizika fizikai és matematikai alapjai: ELSŐ FÉLÉVBEN VEDD FEL! Mindenképpen fognak az egész évfolyammal íratni egy ’biofizika alapjai dolgozatot’, de csak akkor kapsz érte kreditet, ha felvetted a tantárgyat. Szóval ha már ígyis-úgyis kell írnod tesztet, akkor miért ne akarnál érte kreditet is kapni kvázi ajándékba.

Orvosi kémia alapja: Ha kémiából érettségiztél és biztos vagy abban a tudásodban, akkor ha felveszed kb. egy érettségi nehézségű tesztet kell majd írnod év végén, megint ingyen ötös. (igen ezt meg lehet írni ötösre) Ha meg nem kémiából jöttél, akkor jó hely hogy felzárkózz a tantárgyból.

Tesi: Anatómia 2.0 „ És akkor gyerekek, ezzel a mozdulatsorral melyik izomcsoportokat mozgattuk meg?”

Orvos szociológia: Avagy az egyetlen tantárgy, ami felkészít az orvosi pályára. Ha odáig fajulna a helyzet, hogy el kell olvasnod a tankönyvet, akkor az első 50 oldal után készülj fel életed legélvezetesebb olvasmányára, ahol már azt kérdőjelezed meg hogy a szerkesztőnek fogyott-e el a lelki ereje vagy te olvastad félre a mondatot. Tudd, hogy ez az egyetlen könyv, ami felkészít vagy legalább figyelmeztet jövőbeli szenvedéseidre! A könyvből néhány személyes kedvencemet azért kiemelném:

87.Oldal: „A hivatásrendek alapja nem a birtok, hanem a karizma….Az egyéni karizma nem csak örökölhető, hanem MÁGIKUSAN-ÁTRUHÁZHATÓ…”

94.Oldal: (az orvostan hallgatókról beszélve) „Az első két évben a diákok legfőbb céljává az alkalmazkodás, a TÚLÉLÉS válik” …..”EGYRE KEVESEBB LAIKUS BARÁTJUK MARAD”

95.Oldal: „A medikusok életében a bizonytalanság több szinten is megjelenik: egyrészt be kell látniuk, hogy a modern nyugati orvostudományt alkotó elméletek, tények és készségek hatalmas tömegét nem képesek elsajátítani…”

114-Oldal: (orvosi hivatásról) „Egyéni szinten fontos, hogy a munka melletti elkötelezettség hasonló mértékű pihenés melletti elkötelezettséggel is társuljon.”

Ott az oldalszám, ha nem hiszed keresd ki a könyvből. Egyébként érdekesek az órák, az egészségügy problémáiról van nagyrészben szó, mai, tényleges gondokat tár fel és vitat meg. Elgondolkodtató tárgy.

Latin: ááááá-éééééééé, nekem nem érte meg, nem akarom én itt szarozni a tárgyat, de nekem nem jött be. Miért? Mert én úgy mentem oda hogy gyermeki lelkem megtanítják latinul és úgy végeztem, hogy tudtam összvissz a ragozásokat. Magában ez elég is lenne, de nekem valahogy nem jött be. (mondjuk hallottam rémhíreket, hogy valakit azért vágtak ki anat vizsgáról mert nem tudta az egyik képletet többesszámba rakni, de ennek nem tudom mennyi a valóság alapja)

Végül pedig: VIZSGAIDŐSZAK :3 Annyi időt haggy a tárgyaidra, amennyi idő alatt biztos h meg tudod tanulni legalább kettesre. Én magam úgy csináltam, hogy már szorgalmi időszakban elkezdtem felkészülni és így az első vizsgámat (statisztika; pár nap elég volt a felkészülésre, mondjuk nem egyszerű, de nem is lehetetlen) a vizsgaidőszak második napjára raktam és onnantól kezdve hagytam minden vizsgára 6-8 napot, kivéve az anatómiára, arra volt 10 napom. Így ezzel az felosztással végezni lehet másfél héttel a vizsgaidőszak vége előtt. De ne erre játssz! Csak tudd, hogy mennyi az az idő, ami alatt biztosan fel tudsz készülni. Nekem se az volt a célom, hogy legyen másfél hét pihenésem, hanem hogy legyen másfél hetem, ahová  még berakhatok vizsgát, ha esetleg valamelyik nem sikerült volna.

Még egy jó tanács. Ne pocsékolj időt arra hogy motiváló mondatokat írsz az ágyad melletti falra, mert nem leszel tőle motiváltabb és a legkevésbé se fog segíteni abban, hogy kikelj reggel nyolckor az ágyból vizsgaidőszak közepén, amikor még bűntetlenül aludhatnál délig. Nekem is ott van pont a képembe a kis tábla „Non-mediocre Cardiac surgeon” felirattal, mégis ugyanolyan nyugodtam kattintottam reggel a snooze gombra és aludtam vissza délig, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Na ennyi volt a móka mára :3

Aztán meglátjuk mi sül ki a második félévből.


End file.
